Prim's Games
by ScarlettB
Summary: What if Prim went instead of Katniss?What if Gale went instead of Peeta? Read to find out. The games have started!
1. Her First Reaping

"aaaaaaahh!" I gasped coming out of my dream state. I got up saw the cup on the table, the reaping! It's today! Where's Katniss? The woods. Getting dinner, with Gale. I wished she was with me then. I picked up Buttercup, his soft fur caressing my face calmed me. "Are you scared boy?" I asked him quietly my mother turned over in the bed. She started mumbling about Father. He was blown up in a mine accident. Not an uncommon occurrence in District 12. That's where we live. District 12 in Panem. The president says Panem rose after the destruction of North America. I'm not sure I believe that. It's just not real, a place without the games, a place without hunger it just never existed I know it didn't.

It was 9 o'clock, Katniss had probably been in the woods for an hour. I milked my goat, Lady. I remember when Katniss got her for me, but that's a different story. Even Lady a simple goat could tell there was something was wrong. She nuzzled me with her muzzle. "It's ok girl." I hugged her tight.

I figured I might as well help with dinner as well. I went to the meadow. I love the meadow it's my favorite place in all of Panem. My best memory is from when I was 5. My whole family was picnicking in the meadow. My father was singing, my mother was dancing, and Katniss was smiling. I do miss her smile, rarely see it anymore. Years of feeding a family of 3 have hardened her made her, made her stop trusting the world, but I know she loves me. I gathered clovers and dandelions. I also used a rock to get some bark off an oak tree. I went home my mother needed to be readied for the reaping.

When my Father was blown to pieces in the mining accident she kind of lost her will to live. Katniss doesn't want any help from her. She has been returning to me slowly, but she still needs help just to eat, and look presentable. Katniss doesn't say it, but I known she works hard to feed us because she doesn't want us to end up in a community home. Endless years of Hunger have made me strong as well, but I let Katniss protect me it gives her a peace of mind.

"Prim, dear I was worried about you. Where's Katniss?"

"The woods. It's Reaping Day mother. Time to get ready." Her pale blue eyes seemed to have darkened. I know how she feels about the Reaping. Katniss feels the same way. It's the only thing in the world we know, that neither of them can protect me from.

"Oh, fetch me my red dress and the blue on please." I hoped she would let Katniss where one of them. Her dresses from when she lived in town mean the world to her. It would make quite an impression on Katniss. I fetched the dresses for her. I also grabbed a red one that Katniss wore when she was 12. It was big on me, but it was all we had for me. Katniss, nearly a woman now could wear my mothers dress.

"Here mommy, I don't now if this dress will fit me or not." I want her to help me with my dress I could fix it by myself, but my mother likes to assist me, after all I'm her baby.

"Do you want me to pin it for you?"

"Yes, Mommy, please help me." She pins the dress for me, then looks confused and just collapses into bed.

"Mother. Please sit up so I can do your hair." She sits up. I heat the plates. "Thank you." I plate her hair and brush through it. "Don't move." I ask as I'm plating her bangs. She turns her head and I singe a line in her forehead. She jerks back. "Mother! Are you all right?" She doesn't answer. She lets out a small cry. A tear streaks down my face. I run to the cabinet. I grab a few leaves used for cooling. I smashed them, put them in my mouth, chewed till they were a paste. I press them to her forehead. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"What would I do without you, Primrose?"

"I don't know. Let's never find out." The door swung open.

"I'm back." She walks into the room sees my mother lying on the bed, the green mush on her forehead, the tears in my eyes. Her mouth drops open, she realizes this, closes her mouth and her face becomes hard. She turns retreats to the bathroom. She says not to disturb her because she's taking a bath.

" I'm sorry mother. I should have been more careful."

"It's ok, honey. It feels all better now you better go get ready."

"Yes I suppose your right." I comb through my thin blonde hair. I go to the bathroom. Katniss is on the floor, head on knees, I know better than to think she's crying. "Katniss, you need to get ready now."

"Prim, I told you to leave me alone." She's trying to sound angry, but I see straight through her.

"It's 1 o'clock the Reaping is in an hour. Mother wants to do your hair and she is letting you wear a dress of hers." She gives me look like she doesn't believe, but she knows it true. She nodes her head. " Will you tie this ribbon in my hair?" She does and I go off to snuggle Buttercup.

When she emerges from the bathroom she is beautiful. "You look amazing."

"And nothing like myself." I giggle. Katniss is good at making me happy. "Tuck in your tail little duck.

"Quack." I answers back with a giggle.

"Quack yourself. It's time to go to the square." I giggle in a broken sort of way. She has reminded me that today is the day of the reaping. In less than a few hours 2 of us will be on there way to the capitol, on the train of death.

When we get to the square our mother finds a spot in the crowd. I turn to Katniss, "Good luck, I love you what ever happens."

"What ever happens," she agrees. We hug and I go off to the section for 12 year olds. I spot Gale upfront with the 18 year olds. I'm scared for him and for Katniss. I know there's a chance I'll be chosen, but the chances are so slim. I only have one slip in there, just one.

On the stage are 3 chairs 2 of them are full of the mayor and Effie Trinket, district 12's escort from the capitol. She has pink hair and is a plump woman wearing too much lipstick. The third chair meant for Haymitch Abernathy, the only living Victor in District 12. He has a drinking problem and is probably passed out in a field somewhere or something.

The clock stuck 2 and Mayor Donner stepped up to the microphone. He read the list of past victors, they included Haymitch and a man named Jasle Monory. He won the 11th Hunger Games. He began to read the history of Panem. I tuned that out and started to think of too many outcomes of this reaping then of the games, by the time he was done, I was trembling.

That's when Haymitch decided to show up. He went up on stage and tried to give Effie a big, drunken, bear hug. I could now tell that her hair was actually a wig, it had been knocked off center by Haymitch.

Effie Trinket went up to the microphone, "Happy Hunger Games!" She sang in her strange capitol accent. "Now to choose the tributes, ladies first," She waddled over to the reaping ball, in her high heels. She leaned over the ball with one hand on her wig. She reached in, the names swirled around, she locked her manicured hand on a slip pulled it out, and trotted back over to the podium. "The female tribute from district 12 will be _Primrose Everdeen_." My heart jumped up to my throat, I wanted to run, knew I couldn't. I stood, found my mother's face, her face was already streaked with tears. I began to walk jerkily to the stage. The back of my blouse had come untucked again. What did it matter? As I reached the steps Katniss came up behind me.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as a tribute."

"I won't let you I. . . I want to go." I didn't want to say that but I had to Katniss wasn't giving her life for me.

"I'm sorry, if Primrose wants to go, she may." I marched up the steps, I watched my sister drop to her knees and sob. I could barely handle that sight, tears sprung into my eyes, but I blinked them away. Just then Haymitch got up staggered over to me, and pulled me into his arms. He then pointed to the camera,

"You did this!" He points to Katniss, who has composed herself, but still is in tears, "You did all of this." He waves his arms around. "You. . ." He staggers forward and plummets off the stage. Effie quickly speaks into the microphone again, "Now for our boy tribute." She hurries over to the other reaping ball and grabs the first slip that get in between her fingers. She is at the podium, "_Gale Hawthorne"_ Not Gale! My mind is screaming, my heart is snapping my ribs it's beating so fast. "Lets have it for The Tributes of District 12!" There is silence in the square. Peeta Mellark, the baker's son, presses the 3 middle fingers of his right hand to his lips and holds it out to us. Katniss does the same, then every person in the square does the same. Our silence says we aren't pleased, that we do not agree. The gesture, I haven't seen since my Father's fueneral. It means goodbye, it means, respect. I need to not cry, but one tear does escape my eyes. I'm sure every camera is on my face, so I paste a smile on my lips, and keep my head high.

Then Gale and I are escorted into the Justice Building, where we will say our good byes.


	2. Prim's Goodbyes

I am lead into a small room covered in red velvet. I would be telling my good byes to my friends and family here. I stand, I don't wish to sit on anything made by the capitol. My first visitor is my mother, she's alone, I thought she would be with Katniss. "Where's Katniss?" I ask a bit panicked.

"She's saying good bye to Gale. Primrose why wouldn't you let Katniss volunteer for you?" The weight of this question is almost too much for me but I remain calm.

"I didn't want her to throw her life away. Gale will come back. They can get married. If she went with him neither of them would return, not all the way. I want her to be happy."

"Baby, don't give up on yourself you know all about the woods, you just. . ."

"Lack confidence, strength, size, bravery and intimidation?"

"Now Primrose Everdeen, that is not true."

"Most of it is. I didn't exactly think I would be leaving today so I don't know what to say right now besides I Love You"

"Oh, Honey what is there to say at a time like this?" Tears are flooding her whole face now. I'm in serious danger of tears. The guard comes.

"Ms. Everdeen it's time to go." There is pain in his eyes. My mother latches onto my hand. 2 guards have to drag her from the room.

"I love you!" she screams.

"I love you too!" I yell although I don't know how much she heard.

When Katniss walks in, I can't handle it anymore, my eyes are gushing tears. "I couldn't let you go, Katniss, I just couldn't let you throw your life away."

"Prim, I'm not blaming you for not wanting me to go, why do you think I volunteered?" I realize what Katniss means about the sister love thing.

"I love you, I love you, so much, please be happy without me, live your life. Don't be like" I stop abruptly, realizing what I was saying.

"Mom? Yeah, I'll try my best Prim. I've got to feed 6 people now." She was right of course; Gale's family of 4, my mother, and herself.

"How will you do that? Winter's right around the corner."

"I think it's time to teach Gale's brothers to hunt." I giggled, but only because this frightened me more than anything. Did she even think Gale would return?

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more."

"Yeah you are, you can't miss someone in heaven, you know." I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Don't Prim. Please don't give up. Don't let the capitol win." This sparked something inside me. There isn't a victor in the games, the only winner is the capitol. That's just the way it is, I want a sound, gore less death.

"Don't worry, I won't let them have me, I won't be pray, believe me." The guard comes. "I love you Katnss."

"Goodbye Prim. I love you more than my own life." With that the only person I have ever felt was mine was gone. I felt dead already, felt like I would rather die in that room than live through what was coming.

I have a few more visitors; the baker brings me some warm bread and wishes me luck. Madge, the mayor's daughter, brings me a pin with a golden bird on it. I promise to wear it into the arena. She tells me she'll keep Katniss in the world for me, I thank her.

My hour is up the car arrives to take me to the train station.


	3. On The Train

The ride to the train station would have been fun if it wasn't bringing me closer to my death. The car we rode in was slow and the engine conked out twice, but I had never been in a car and didn't expect much. When we arrived at the station, I looked at Gale, he wasn't even breathing, I hoped it was out of anger,

The car door was opened and I slid out onto the ground, I threw on my best puppy eyes and walked to the train, looking straight at some of the cameras. I looked back to see Gale walking forward like liquid steel, his steps smooth and connected, yet stiff and angry. When we reached the train the door was closed and a red haired girl showed us to our rooms. We reached my room first, "Thank you." I said. Gale looked a bit surprised.

"We're not allowed to talk to the Avoxes" I was confused. I didn't know what an Avox was, but now didn't seem like the time to ask. "Good night, Prim."

"Goodnight, Gale." I went into my room and was as surprised as I've been since Katniss let me keep Buttercup, my cat. Tears welled in my eyes, I hoped she would feed him. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. I didn't trust the shower quite yet. I changed out of my blouse and skirt to a blue shirt and jeans. I grabbed Madge's Pin and pinned it to my chest. I sliped on a pair of brown boots and walked out to a small lounge two cars down. An Avox stood at attention, I asked for the time, he pointed to a clock on the wall. "Thanks." I said I was wondering why they wouldn't talk to me. "Excuse me? What's your name?" He just stared at me with sad eyes. That's when Haymitch came into the lounge,

"He can't, Sweetheart."

"What? Why not?" I said staring at him with horror.

"He's an Avox; a traitor of sorts."

"What's an Avox?" I asked stupidly. He was very drunk and just pointed at the Avox. I crossed my arms but Haymitch just falls into a chair. I go in search of Effie Trinket; maybe she can answer me. I search almost the whole train. After about half an hour, Gale comes sprinting toward me. "Gale!" I said excited.

"Where have you been?" he said with so much force I was scared to speak. "I'm sorry, Prim we have to go to dinner now."

"Oh is that all? I thought there was a problem." I was so relieved.

"There was; I couldn't find you" I smiled and he took my hand but soon had to let go; I was way faster.

When we arrived Effie let out a large sigh of relief. "Sorry. I was exploring."

"Quite alright, come, come sit down." I do as I'm told. The Avox girl comes in carrying three trays. Gale and I were both on her, had one of the trays, and took it the table in about 12 seconds. Haymitch's face lit up, well compared to what it was before. "Primrose! Gale! That's not your job!" I smirk slightly and Effie just serves herself some salad.

This is when notice the mounds of food in front of me. My mouth fell open, and I started putting everything in sight on my plate. I dug into it and gulp hot chocolate, like it was a limited resource, and for me it was. I ate till I thought I would explode. I noticed Gale had done the same, but had a lot more room than I did. "So, Haymitch, got any good advice for the arena?" Gale asks. It was still hard to imagine this mess of a person won the games.

"Stay alive." Haymitch chuckled, and knocked back another glass of liquor. Gale was over the table and had a knife pressed against Haymitch's throat in seconds. He set his glass on the table. Gale stood and got a kick in the stomach. Haymitch wasn't supposed to hurt the tributes. I stood on my chair and swung on the chandelier, coming down right on Haymitch's shoulders. I pressure pointed him to the ground. He stayed down there for several minutes. Effie trotted around frantically.

"Help! He's dying!" She finally ran to a different car, and Gale and I broke into laughter.

Haymitch regained his feet. "What's this? Have I got pair of fighters this year?" Gale and I shared the same grin. "You that fast in trees he asked us? Gale started to nod, but I was already perched on the chandelier. I laughed at the shock on their faces.

"Where did you learn that, Prim?" Gale asked astounded.

"There's a herb, Manlek, used for treating hand sores, grows at the top of very tall pines."

"You are Catnip's sister." Catnip is Gale's nickname for Katniss, who can clmb like squirrel.

"Impressive. Can you wield any weapons?" I look at the ground nervously.

"I can hit something with a bow and arrows, I'm good with knives too."

" How about you sweat heart?"

"Um, I don't like weapons but I can handle snares, and I can steal." Gale looked like he just got the biggest surprise of his life.

"You are pretty well off, especially for a 12 year old. Shall we watch the reapings. We watch the summary off reapings. A few tributes stick in my mind; a monstrous boy from 2, a foxy girl from 5, a small boy from 9, and a 12 year old girl from 11.

Haymitch stands, takes a step, spills his guts, and falls in the bile. I was at him immediately, pulling him up. Gale came to help. We got him to his room, Gale dumped him in the tub and left him there. I undressed him and slowly washed him from head to toe. I called an assistant to help me get him to bed, and sang him to sleep.

I went back to my room and took a shower, I chose a random assortment or buttons and ended up smelling like a fruit basket. I selected a lavender, lace nightgown and crawled into bed.

My dreams that night ranged everywhere from the lovely food of the capitol to my own death. I woke in a cold sweat several times.


	4. Lost Poetry

"Prim? The train stopped. Come look at this." Gale cooed softly at my door. I opened my eyes, confused I sat bolt upright remembering where I was. I stepped into my boots and walked into the hall. He showed me outside and the train.

The sight I saw was enough to stop your heart. There was an enormous field of flowers. I took off Gale struggling to keep up. I ran, I laughed, I danced, I sang. I ran to a small elm tree and climbed about 7 feet. I just let myself fall and landed in a roll. I landed in a patch of Primroses, the flower for which I was named. I grabbed a bouquet and stood. The train started making sounds, just as Gale caught up to me. "Awwww! Race you back?" He asked although you could tell he didn't expect to win. I got up and sprinted to the train. When I got there I looked behind and saw Gale about 20 feet away. I knocked back my head with laughter. "Wh . . . what's so . . . funny." He panted out. I smiled. "You should have been with Catnip and me in the woods."

"But you guys kill animals."

"Yeah, but I bet you can gather."

"You'd win that bet." He laughed and we went back into the train. I went to my room and realized how much I missed Katniss. I found a small room in one of the storage cars, and into the wall I scratched;

You love me

I know that you do.

There's no doubt

That I love you too

You say

you love me

more than life

I love you more

For me

you are life

You kept me alive

Through the hardships we faced

You calmed me

With your soft embrace

Now you are free

A bird from the cage

You have done all you can

I hold my future now.

Focus on happiness,

Good times we shared

Like when you brushed

My baby blonde hair

Love mommy

Like you loved me

Don't leave her struck

Alone, at sea

Please Katniss

Listen to my cry

For this

is goodbye

by the time I was done, I was crying. I hoped Katniss would read it one day.

I walked back to my room, I planned on going back tomorrow and copying it into a letter. That's when I noticed the windows were dark. We were in a tunnel, very close to the capitol. I knew I would never make it back to that car.

**I hoped you guys liked this. Please review I want to know what you think.**


	5. In the Capitol

I went to the main car, where we had dinner the first night on the train, and looked out the window. I had a brief fear of being underground, because my father died below the surface, but I was comforted by the thought that trains use these tunnels all the time.

Suddenly, I could see light, then, all I could see was light. Greens, pinks, yellows, purples even, the city was painted in these colors. When my eyes adjusted, my mouth dropped open in wonder. The city was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. Tall buildings, round building, towers, any structure I had ever dreamed of were there. We passed into the city and residents waved and cheered. I waved back and had a large smile on my face.

"What's with all the colors? Oh." said Gale as he took a step back fro the window.

"Isn't the capitol beautiful?"

"No… it's disgusting." I gave him a strange look and he continued, "They are the ones who want us here,"

"Yes, and?"

"To die." he left the room. It wasn't like each individual was to blame, only the small government; President Snow. I waved until we pulled into the station. I sprinted back to my room, with time to spare, and put on a violet dress with a ribbon in my hair. Had to look darling for the cameras, I stepped into some black flats and put Madge's pin on my chest. I looked around the room, and walked out to the main car.

Effie Trinket was there making calls with her cell phone. "Find him, I need him here now."

"Who, Effie?"

"Not now dear… I don't care. I am not leaving this train until he is found." Ok. Gale or Haymitch?

"Ready." Gale walked in. Haymitch. I bolted down the nearest hallway, Gale followed instinctively, to the place I knew I would find him.

I had found it when I was exploring, an alcohol cellar on wheels. I found him in a small pile of bottles. I waited for Gale to catch up, "Found him."

"huh? He was missing?"

"Was."

"ok then." He picked him up and we walked steadily back to the main car.

When we arrived Effie was ecstatic. "You found him!" We were all hurried outside and into a black limo with now windows. Gale dumped Haymitch in a seat, we didn't buckle up. Actually there weren't any buckles.

We arrived at the remake center, this is where we would live until the actual games began.

We went inside and straight into a metal box. It began to shoot up into the air. "Is this an elevator?" I asked Gale. He nodded. We reached the 12th floor and left. "Effie, may I ride again?"

**I hope you guys liked this. i was reading the hunger games today(for the 4th time) and i asked my sister a question about Cinna. Her response: Who's Cinna? I smacked her. I also realized something Prim can't very well be"the girl on fire" If anybody else has an idea for what Cinna could call Prim, Please leave it in a review or PM me. If you have any comments questions or concerns please call 1-800... just kidding this isn't a commercial. Please Review!**


	6. Chariot Rides

I felt childish asking if I could ride again, but so what, I was a child.

I rode the elevator all afternoon. Nobody would talk to me when they came into the small room. At first I thought they were just being rude, but then it occurred to me that they might be those Avox things everybody knew about, except me.

At around 5 I asked one of them to show me too my room, he nodded and I followed him down a long hallway to a room labeled _F12_. I went inside; this room was filled with a million new wonders. The shower, the rugs, the sink, the bed, the closet, and more were all at my disposal. I guess the capitol wanted us to feel welcomed; how thoughtful. I walked to my bedside and pressed a small purple button, a small microphone appeared, "Hello?" I said unsure; no answer.

I was called to dinner; I changed into an orange tunic with black leggings, I stepped into my boots and headed down the hall.

In the dining room, I found Haymitch and Gale, obviously waiting impatiently. Effie bursts in behind me. I take a seat next to Gale and, what I assume to be, Avoxes rush in with platters of food. I was offered wine, I was about to except, but one look at Haymitch changed my mind. I drank a thin, pink liquid out of a goblet instead. I ate a lot, and Gale did the same. Effie was eating a salad, piping about how 'she must watch her figure' I was confused by this but let it go.

After a while I decide to talk, "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I look at Haymitch but Effie answers me.

"Tomorrow you will meet your stylists to get ready for the opening ceremony that night." I had almost forgotten about the chariot rides, I hoped my stylist wasn't some kind of quack.

"Up! Up! Up! Today is going to be a very big, big day!" Effie was announcing outside my door. I rose lazily from the sheets, tossed my tunic back on, and combed through my hair quickly. I wondered to the dining room, where I found pancakes and greenish syrup. I grabbed 4 pancakes and drenched them in dressing. Gale walked in and served himself a heaping plate of everything on the counter. He ate at surprising speed, but I guess that's an 18year old guy thing. Effie clickity clacked in and we were herded into the elevator and into separate rooms.

I waited until a strange trio of people came in and started complaining about my appearance. Venia, a woman with bluish hair and golden tattoos on her face put hot wax on my leg. "What's that for?" I asked a tad concerned.

"It's how we get the hair off, honey." I large green woman named Octavia, answered. I was surprised by this because I wasn't aware there was hair on my legs. The ripping sounds filled the room for hours. I was put into a bath of vile sludge and scrubbed raw. They rinse off the muck and apply oil to my skin while Flavius, a man with corkscrew locks and purple lips, shaped my nails into perfect ovals. They washed my hair with so many concoctions I lost count.

After hours of pain and "beautifying" they deemed me acceptable.

"Let's get Cinna!" Octavia squealed and they all ran from the room. I slipped on the robe I had been aloud to wear at different points and waited trying to imagine what he would look like.

The door creaked open and a man walked in. I was utterly dumbfounded at how normal he looked. He had natural brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore just a touch of gold eyeliner that matched the flakes in his eyes very well.

"Nice to meet you, Primrose is it?" His voice hinted only slightly of the capitol accent.

"Prim actually." I nodded my head.

"Remove your robe." I do so and he circles around me expectantly. "How do you usually wear your hair?" I had to think on this for a moment.

"Just down like this, but sometimes I wear it up in a ribbon on top of my head." He just nods and keeps looking.

"Put on your robe and we'll talk a bit." I follow him to a small lounge. 3 walls were plain, the fourth a window to the city. He presses a button and our lunch rises out of the table; chicken and oranges with a creamy sauce on a lovely bed of white grain, tiny green peas and onions, flower shaped rolls, and a honey colored pudding for desert. I had thought about how this meal was made, but stopped when it got too complex.

I had started to drift into a day dream about what it would be like to live here. I wouldn't be hungry, or tired, and I would live in luxury all the time…

"I bet you hate the capitol."

"I think the capitol is beautiful."

"Bet you hate the people"

"I've never met them." I say defensively.

"My you really do have a heart of beauty, don't you?"

"Um, I guess so."

"My partner Portia and I are planning on dressing you and Gale in complementary outfits." At the opening ceremonies it is traditional to reflect your district. District 12's tributes were usually in some kind of coal miner suit. I hoped this wasn't the case with Cinna, I didn't want to cry during the ceremony. A coal miner's suit would remind me too much of my father.

"We aren't wearing coal miner suits, are we?"

"No, um, Portia and I want to go out on a new limb this year." I was kind of frightened by this because I have seen tributes go out in nothing but black dust. "We are going to actually focus on coal itself, rather than mining." _Oh great_. I had thought, black dust, black dust for sure. "You know what you do with coal? You burn it, correct?" I nodded intrigued. "I hope you aren't afraid of fire Prim." I figured I would be dressed in an orange dress of sorts.

At around 8pm I was standing in a dolled up stable of sorts, dressed in a black unitard with a cape and long shiny boots, I had a black crown on my head with what seems to be a red heart gem in the front. I was only wearing a bit of eye liner and lip gloss in terms of make-up. My hair had been curled at the end but falls on my back. "I want the audience to recognize you as, Prim; with a heart of fire." He said; I hope all his work won't go to waste on me.

I am instantly comforted when Gale shows up in a similar outfit, except he has a silver gem on his crown.

District 1's tributes were being loaded into their chariot pulled by 4 snow white horses. Our chariot had 4 small black horses; appropriate for our poor district.

When the district 10 kids were going out into the square, Cinna arrived with a torch and ignited our capes and crowns.

"There's a surprise in those crowns, just try not to look too shocked." I was pondering this when the chariot began moving towards the door. I grabbed Gale's hand instinctively and Cinna gave a thumbs up.

The doors opened and the light blinded me, but I could hear the crowd gasp in amazement. I smiled and opened my eyes wide. I caught a glance of us on screen, we looked like fire pixies. We rounded the square once and suddenly a heart of fire shot in to the air, held it for a few seconds and turned to smoke. I noticed Gale's irises had begun to glow. My crown shot out a heart every minute or so. I could tell Gale hated this attention, but I saw it as an opportunity. I waved and winked at the audience I blew kisses and laughed at the crowd.

When we were inside the remake center again, I dropped Gale's hand. We rode in silence until the chariot stopped and we were greeted by Cinna and Portia with canisters of something to put out the fire. I hugged Cinna and Portia I was so happy. I was going to need all the sponsors I could get.

"Glad to help, sweet heart." He said. We were escorted into the elevator; which just added to the feeling that I was flying.

**I'm soooo sorry this took so long iv been REALLY busy. Please Review.**


	7. LAMB stew Training Day 1

As I went up to my room, I couldn't help but think about the sponsors, and if they liked Cinna's outfits.

I went up to my room took a shower. I quite liked smelling like lavender and roses. I was called to dinner and slipped on a t-shirt and jeans.

Apparently the sponsors had loved our fire suits, Effie made that very clear.

"My, my, my, the whole capitol is buzzing with the boy with the immaculate eyes and the girl with a heart of fire." The nicknames Cinna and Portia had worked out caught like the fire said to be in my heart. Gale seemed a bit frustrated at all this attention; he was destroying some kind of meaty bread. I served myself some stew. It was delightful, until…

"What is in this I asked?" I wanted an answer like _melon or Katniss roots_.

"This is Lamb stew." Cinna answered me. _Lamb! As in baby sheep! _I was completely disgusted, I couldn't get myself too swallow what was in my mouth.

I jolted up and dashed too the bathroom near the kitchen. I spit into the trash, found my body retching and dashed into a stall.

I was shaking too badly to stand-up; I lay on the bathroom floor. I had tears leaking from my eyes. _Baby sheep died because of me. They died. They're dead._ My mind wouldn't give it a rest. I was constantly reminded of home. Katniss's game; I never minded that, but she didn't kill babies. At least I didn't think she did…

My body was racked with sobs. I lied on the ground for what seemed like for ever. I heard the door open.

"Prim, Prim are you in here?" a familiar voice cooed softly.

"Gale?" I answered in a groggy, used voice. He opened the door.

"Prim, I was so worried. Are you ok? It's 10 o'clock. I've been searching for hours." I shake my head, well I try but my head starts throbbing and I have to close my eyes. "Prim, Prim are you ok? Prim!" I feel his arms encase me and we start moving. My mind starts spinning with confusion when I feel the elevator, I begin to think too much and loose consciousness.

"Gale!" I wake with a start.

"Aw, Ms. Everdeen, glad too see you awake. Your fellow tribute brought you here last night after you got sick and passed out." Memories come flooding back and tears spring into my eyes. "Ms. Everdeen, are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I killed lambs!" I could see the look of confusion on the nurse's face. "The lamb stew, I took a bite. I killed them." The nurse looked as if she was about to laugh but looked a bit sympathetic at the same time.

"Oh honey, it's ok. I eat it all the time." She wasn't making me feel any better.

"Where's Gale?"

"He's getting ready for training." _Training!_ I had completely forgotten. I jumped up and started to leave, but stopped when I felt a shallow stab in my wrist. "Honey wait, your IV." I didn't know what that was, but I did know there was a needle in my arm. I yanked it out and bolted for the elevator.

I hit the ground running, I was a mess. I didn't have time for a shower so I put a wet towel on my head and dampened my hair. I brush my teeth, put my hand on the shock panel, and dashed to my closet. I found tight black pants and a brown tunic with purple accents. I stepped into leather shoes. I throw on the clothes and remember my pin on my way out the door. I rush to the dining room to find Haymitch and Gale talking about training.

Gale's in a brown sweater with black slacks. I'm glad too see we're dressed alike again. I notice a leather rope around his neck with a lock of black hair that can only be my sister's tied to it.

"Is that Katniss' hair?" I want to be sure, for all I know it could be Posy, his baby sister's; she had hair almost the same color as Katniss.

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't bother you she gave it to me during our goodbye."

"I think it was sweet."

"So Prim, I already know your fast and agile, you told me you didn't _like _weapons, well the sour truth is no one likes any of this. Can you use any weapons?" Haymitch asked gently.

"Well, um, not really. I know pressure points to shut down nerves temporarily." I had learned them from my mother. In the winter, if a patient was in especially dreadful pain, my mother would use them too turn them off in a sense.

"Yes, I got a taste of that on the train. What do you think would happen if you hit those points with a knife?" I hadn't thought of that. I really didn't want too kill any one.

"Well I suppose most of them would send them into a sort of seizure, but if you hit enough of them you could easily shut down their brain."

"Why don't you try wrestling, she were that gets you, Gale why don't you accompany her?" He nods; I have eaten about half my plate of waffles and bacon. It was almost 10, I shoveled as much as I could hold into my stomach and Effie walked in to escort us to the training floor. "One more thing, stay together every second." I am confused but don't question. Gale opened his mouth like he's about too say something but Effie interrupted by shoving us in the direction of the elevator. This clearly pissed him off but he walks sullenly to the elevator. Effie pressed a button marked "T" for training.

We were greeted by most of the other tributes and the head trainer; Atala. Some one pins a number 12 to my back and Atala explains the rules. Experts will be at each station, we were free too move about as we wish, at no time could we engage in combat with another tribute. Then she begins to read the list of training stations; I don't pay attention; how could I? I was busy looking around at my fellow tributes. They are all larger than me except the 12 year old from 11; she is about my size, I believe her name was Rue.

Atala releases us and Gale heads toward wrestling; I felt the stares on my back as I followed him.

I was pleasantly surprised at how easy it is. At first my trainer let me use a rock; she obviously thought I needed an advantage. After I take her down a few times, she confiscated my rock and I use my knuckle to pressure point; as I would with an ill person. Gale could manage but he didn't have the grace I did.

After a half hour Gale asks, "Can we try a different station, I'm tired." I looked around scanning the gym; neither of us needed edible plants, Gale already knew how to swim and set snares…

"How about camouflage?"

"Nice choice." We head over and the trainer gives us the run down of using mud and moss to camouflage, but after he told us about using water to stick on leaves Gale got board and headed over to swimming.

"You already know how to swim."

"You don't."

"We're wasting time." I hissed not trying not to sound bossy.

"No were not, a pack is only as strong as its weakest member." That was the first time Gale had referred too me as his ally. A large smile swept across my lips. I didn't question him any more. We were given wet suits, Gale passed the swim test easily enough and I learned a basic stroke and almost mastered treading when the lunch bell rang. We changed quickly and walked through a mist to remove so kind of chemical from our hair and skin.

Lunch is served and Gale and I don't talk much, we don't have anything in common. Rue takes a seat next too me, but doesn't say a thing.

"Hello, I'm Prim." I say offering up a handshake. She accepts.

"I'm Rue, do you mind if I train with you guys. I tried to train with Thresh but he just ignores me." I looked at Gale briefly; I can tell he's unsure because of her size and he doesn't want weak allies as he told me earlier. I made the decision.

"Sure."

After lunch we visited fire-building and knife throwing. Rue had pretty good aim, better than me, almost as good as Gale. Also, she could coax a fire out of anything. I knew she was a good choice. That's when I notice the District 9 boy watching us.

**I hope the long chapter made up for how long it took; I have some great ideas for the games…**

**BTW sorry if my grammar isn't the best, I did try though**


	8. Training Day 2

The district boy watched us that whole afternoon; his emerald eyes burning into my mind. I wanted to go talk with him, but somehow that felt wrong. He gave me a weird feeling, like you get when you get up too quickly.

I tried to ignore him; two allies were plenty for me, but every time I looked up he was staring at me, his face full of an emotion I couldn't name.

"Prim? What's wrong?" Rue asked as we left fire-building.

"Huh, oh nothing." I tried to cover for zoning off each time someone noticed but as they kept noticing, and he kept slowing my mind, the excuses came slower and slower.

We arrived at knife throwing and I grabbed a short dagger. I threw it and missed the target. I tried a few more times, but soon I got bored of missing and looked up to where the boy had been, but he was gone. I turned and saw him beside me. I gasp loudly and a smile breaks across his lips. He begins to laugh. "Ugh, this isn't funny." He kept laughing, I guess he could tell I was just as amused. "And why have you been trying to get into my head?" he laughed a little more.

"Just so I could scare you. I'm Skeet by the way. I'm 15; district 9." He sticks out his hand.

"Prim; I'm 12 from 12." He smiles, I wanted to be mad that he is amused by this, but it really was quite ironic. "Yeah, hilarious."

"Hey, I didn't mean like that." I suddenly felt Gale's eyes on my back.

"Prim, this guy bothering you?" Gale was beside me and I could see a hint of fear in Skeet's eyes; Gale was 18 after all.

"No, this is Skeet." I couldn't say we were friends but I didn't want to watch Gale hurt him in the arena.

"Yeah, I just, uh, I wanted to know if you could show me to throw?" Skeet motioned to the throwing range.

"Sure, whatever." Skeet followed Gale to the throwing barrack. Skeet was about to throw his first knife when the final bell rang. I looked to Gale and he was by my side, and we were walking out of the gym.

I couldn't help but feel strange, I had felt this way when I was a young girl; I felt like I had a father.

When we got to our floor Gale turned to me. "What?" I asked innocently, starting to head down the hall. Gale grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"I don't want a ton of allies, especially not one like Skeet." Gale said his name like it was a curse word. I could tell he didn't like Skeet.

That always troubled me; how could you judge someone by looking at them? It made no sense to me. I gave Gale a puzzled look, like I didn't understand.

His voice had a certain harshness, "Don't talk to him anymore." It sounded almost like a threat. Tears began to well on the edges of my lids. His grimace softened when he noticed this, but I didn't want his sympathy. I pushed his hand away and ran down the hall and into my room, bolting the door behind me.

I dove into my bed, ignoring Gale at my door, I let my tears flow. As I cried I thought, _what if Gale never even wanted me to be his ally? _No, that was impossible. The Games aren't something to play around with.

Skeet obviously wanted me to be his ally; he had tried to make me laugh even though I was a stranger. I knew if I left Gale I would die the first day. I needed to put up a fight, for everyone back home, especially Katniss.

"Prim, please open the door. I'm sorry." I wanted to forgive him, but if he was truly sorry he wouldn't have reacted the way he did.

After I had cried myself out, I took a shower, clearing all remnants of tears from my face. I unlocked the door and tiptoed down the hall. Although I was still upset, I was starving.

"Prim, dear you missed dinner." Effie said, she looked almost concerned.

"I- I wanted to relax." She took this fake excuse and I grabbed some dinner. I started to head back down the hall.

"Why didn't you just order in you room?" Effie sounded very baffled by the mistake I didn't know I'd made.

"I can do that?" My face filled with wonder.

"Of course! The purple button, child." I felt myself blushing, I hadn't thought of ordering through that microphone.

"Oh." I just said and hurried down the hall. I went to my room and ate my dinner. This time I was sure to check it for baby animals.

When I was done, I decided I wanted to try out the order button. I got up and pressed it. The microphone emerged, "Um, orange?" I asked unsure. A few moments later a peeled orange on a plate rose out of a panel on my nightstand. I grabbed it and started to tear off chunks.

The citrusy flavor reminded me of home. One time on Christmas, my dad brought an orange home for us to share. I wished he was with me.

At around 8, I left my room and went to Gale's. It was unlocked as I had expected. He was lying on his bed, watching a TV with a capitol news lady talking. "Prim! I'm really sorry about earlier." He sprung to life and crossed the room to give me a fatherly hug.

"In other news, a writing piece, believed to be a poem was discovered in the district 12 tribute train." The peppy announcer on screen said. Gale and I both rushed to the TV. I knew they were talking about my poem. She recited my poem, and Gale looked to me.

"That was beautiful." Tears were welling in my eyes again; except this time some of my tears were out of joy. Joy for the discovery of my poem, but of course this reciting of it had opened wounds I had been sure to stitch tightly closed.

I looked to Gale and saw, a rarely seen, expression of sorrow. I felt bad for him, but knew there was really no point; Gale was almost as well off as a career.

After a half hour of watching the screen, my eye lids grew heavy and I began I droop.

"Ok Prim, bedtime." He walked me to my room and tucked me in. I fell into a dream world.

_Katniss, Gale, my mother, my father, Rory, Vick, Posy, everybody I knew was heading into a mine. I could feel something bad about to happen, I just couldn't tell what. I walked to school, still feeling…wrong. _

_ I was sitting in class, when the school started shaking, but only briefly. I knew what had happened; a mine explosion. I screamed and fled the school. _

_ When I reached the mine, there was only one survivor; scathed, coughing, broken, baby Posy. They handed her to me and I was called her mother. "I'm just a kid." I complained. They looked at me and smiled. Guards seized us from behind; we were hauled to a community home. _

_Flash_

_ Reaping day, I stand in the 12 section holding Posy. Effie is on the stage, "And our tribute is Posy Hawthorne!" I scream and as guards rip her from my arms and take her up to stage. _

_ I am called a disruption, and my head locked into a wood cuff with a hole in one side. I feel the cold metal tube slide against my temple. I hear a gunshot and slide my eyes up to see Skeet lying dead. I scream and see Rue is next in line. Her body hits the ground. The gun against my head is cocked. I whisper a good-bye to Katniss, and feel the bullet take my life. _

_ Then, I am surrounded by screams, darkness and screams..._

I woke with a start. I was soaked with sweat; I needed to stop these nightmares before the games started.

I was scared to go back to sleep, lucky for me it was almost 8am. I climbed out of bed and into the shower.

When I was done in the bathroom, I slipped on a pink sweater with brown flowy pants. I fixed my hair into a ponytail on top of my head and headed to the dining room.

I was greeted by an embrace from Effie. "They loved your poem, Primrose! Oh, it's like you planned it!"

"Yeah, it worked out well I assume." She shook her head, disheveling her pink wig in the process. She rushed out to fix it.

I sat down with my stack of flapjacks. I started on the first one. I was about half-way through my second when Gale came in. "Good morning," I said to him.

"What's so great about it?" He said as he grabbed some eggs. I gave him a sarcastic look.

"We won't die today." I said with a hint of smugness.

"That is definitely a pro." I giggled and he sat down beside me. I eyed his eggs, but I guess killing an unknowing innocent life is better than killing a baby already aware of the world. "Sorry, do the eggs bother you?"

"Kinda, but I can deal." He nods and gets back to eating. "Gale, are you sure you want such weak allies?" He looks at me pained.

"If anybody in my pack was weak…" I look into his misty eyes waiting for a response, "They would be dead the first day." Panic and terror must have crept on to my composure because Gale quickly said, "That would be while I don't have any weak allies." I calmed down a little, but still not enough to bring my mind to rest.

Effie took us down to the Gym and handed us over to Atala. She reviewed the rules. After we were released Rue finds us at the water preservation station. I began to think Skeet gave up on befriending me, but about halfway through the morning he found us and began training with us. Gale still seemed a bit uneasy with him, but he was making an effort to get along with Skeet, who seemed to have a fondness for Rue.

We all sat together at lunch; the tributes giving us looks from their solitary tables. The careers sat together again, we got especially nasty looks from them. I'm not completely sure why though; we really weren't threatening. Two twelve year olds, a wiry 15 year old, and Gale (the only intimidating one). Although we did find out that Skeet had a decent shot with a spear.

When we were dismissed for lunch Rue and Skeet went to the pool to learn to swim and Gale and I headed over to knot tying.

I am amazed with his snares; I knew they would trick me. I'm not to great at knot tying though.

**I'm sooo sorry**** I haven't updated this story in almost 2 weeks. I've been writing for my SYOT; were up to interviews now. I wanted to catch it up to this story but now this one is behind, so I'm going to try and knock out a few chapters over the next couple days. Sorry again.**


	9. Last Day of Training

The final bell rang and I headed up to my room.

I was happy Gale gave Skeet a chance, but the only thing I was worried about was _what if I die before Skeet? _Then Skeet was a goner, but I didn't want Gale to hurt him me or no me.

The district 11 tributes stepped off the elevator, "Don't hurt him." I say demanding.

"Huh, who?" He looks at me a bit confused.

"Skeet, even if I'm not-"He cuts me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Don't even think about that. I'm hurting anyone yet. Let's just go have diner." I nod and he leads the way to the dinning room, where diner is set on the table.

I sit in my usual place, I notice everything containing meat is on the other end of the table. It makes me a little uncomfortable, but the courtesy shocks me.

I reach for the first bowl. "What's this?" I asked, I poked the surface and watched it jiggle.

"Jell-o, silly goose." Effie said. I decided it must be ok if it had a name. I scooped some of the green goop onto my plate. I tried to use my spoon to eat it, but it kept sliding off. I thought about using my hands, but that would've annoyed Effie.

"Um, how do I eat it?" She laughed.

"With your spoon." I tried a few more times before I started using my hands.

"Ah! Prim, stop! I would think a dainty little thing like you would know better!" She got up and left the room. I felt instantly guilty; I had ruined her meal. Gale handed me a fork. I stabbed one of the pieces. I was happy when I managed to get it into my mouth. The little piece was exploding with flavor.

"Thanks Gale. How'd you know that?" He smiles at me.

"Lucky guess." We both laughed. I had a few more things to eat. I felt accomplished, now that I had conquered the jell-o.

When I finished I handed my dishes to one of those Avox things. I wished some one would tell me what they were. I headed to my room, and sat on my bed. After a few minutes, I got up and took my shower. My head was swimming with Skeet, but every now and then Gale or that boy from 2 would show up.

My mind snapped back and I shivered; icy water was pouring down my back. I stepped out of the shower. I went to the mirror and made a promise to myself; I wouldn't kill anything.

I headed to bed.

My alarm beeped, and I opened my eyes. I groaned when I saw the chandelier above my head. I was in the capitol, last day of training. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I walked over to the bathroom and threw water on my face.

My eyes shot open, I almost screamed from sheer surprise. I wiped my face with a velvet hand towel, and went to my closet. I found an orange shirt with a brown ruffled skirt. I put on the purple flats and headed to the dining room. Gale was there, his hair was messy. He was in a darker orange shirt with brown slacks.

"Good morning." I said to him. He just gave me a nod. I had some fruit and Effie came in.

"Come on, we must get down there." She said in her usually high pitched, accented voice. Gale kind of swept the rest of his breakfast into his mouth. I looked at Effie, wondering if she would yell. She pressed her lips together and looked away. Gale dripped a bit of grease onto his shirt. He wiped it with his hand, and got up. Effie looked up, realizing the horror was over. She looked at him, then his shirt; she looked as if she had been stabbed. "Go change! We're going to be late!" He looked about to argue, but decided against it. He jogged off down the hall.

I immediately wished he hadn't left. Effie was looking around nervously; I didn't want to anger her more by speaking. The silence that filled the room was so thick, I was hoping she couldn't see me through it.

Gale came back a few minutes later, and I let out the air I realized I had been holding in. Effie rushed us quickly to the elevator; she was bouncing on the balls of her feet and practically pushed us out of the elevator when we reached the gym.

Atala was finishing her instructions, and we were released. I scanned the crowd for the messy auburn hair, and pale, sharp face I recognized Skeet by. I found him and Rue standing side by side. I waved Gale forward and went over to them.

"Hi guys." I said as I reached them. "Where to today?" They looked to each other.

"Um, how about water preservation?" Rue said shyly. I nodded.

"Ok with you Gale?" I turned, but he wasn't behind me. I walked back to the place where Atala released us. I heard Rue and Skeet follow me. Gale was standing there surrounded by Careers. I could hear bit of their conversations.

"We'll help you."

"Stop helping wimps"

"Join us." I was angered by the way they were smothering him. I walked over, and squeezed between their legs. I grabbed Gale's hand and lead him away. The careers parted slightly, but Gale still had to shove his way out. I held onto his hand and didn't turn around until we reached water preservation. I knew they were trying to stare me down, even if I wasn't looking.

When we got there I turned to Gale, "What was that about?" I asked him, trying not to sound accusatory.

"I'm sorry about that, they just surrounded me like smoke and tried to brain wash me." He gave me a look of innocence. I let him go and went to work at the station.

We spent about an hour there before Gale suggested the three of us go to archery.

"No way, we have to stay together." I told him, I guess I sounded a bit afraid.

"Don't worry I can handle the careers. You three go ahead. I want to cover camouflage again anyway." I gave him a sideways look, but followed Rue and Skeet to Archery anyway. I saw him go to camouflage.

I caught up with them, "You think he'll abandon us?" I heard Rue whisper to Skeet. I felt my eyes grow wide. "Prim, I thought you might not be coming." She said, I guess she didn't think I'd heard. I felt shaken; I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't talking to the Careers.

"Calm down, he said he wasn't leaving us, so he's not." Skeet said to the air. I felt Rue relax, but the tension was still building in my head. "Prim you need to calm down. You need to trust your allies. You trust him don't you?" I nod and I feel Skeet's warm arms wrap around me for a moment. I hear a few guards jump to their feet. He pulls his arms back and shoots another arrow at his target. I feel a little comforted, but above all else I feel blissful.

The lunch bell rings, and I make beeline for Gale. I meet up with him quickly, and I can tell he knows I've been watching him. "Why have you been watching me Primrose?" I looked nervously at the floor.

"I- I just w-wanted to make sure y-you were safe." A smile spread across his face.

"I don't think it's MY safety you need to worry about." He chuckled a bit, and we walked in silence to the cafeteria.

When we got there, we sat at our usual table. Rue and Skeet came over quickly. "Prim after the bell you kinda disappeared?" Skeet said like it was a question. I shrugged.

"I wanted to walk with Gale." I said sweetly. I looked down to the lunch that had just been set in front of me, but right before I dropped my gaze I saw Skeet give Gale a fiery gaze of anger and jealousy.

I ate the salad I had been given. (Someone told the chef about the incident.) Our table was silent for a while, "So what are you going to do in private session?" Rue asked looking at us. I could tell she was trying to break the tension.

"Probably some snares and archery," Gale said sourly. I knew this had just become a personnel competition.

"I'll spear some dummies." Skeet said in an equally rude tone.

"Prim?" I didn't really feel like answering, but Rue's big bambi eyes broke me.

"Um, I guess I'll wrestle for a while." I shrugged my shoulders and became very interested in my salad. A while later the district 1 boy was called.

We kept up friendly conversation until Skeet was called. After he left, Gale's expression hardened and we got quite quiet. Rue was called. I gave her a hug and she left. It was just Gale and me, sitting across from each other. "Prim we have a problem." I knew this was coming I just didn't want to hear it.

"What problem?" I squealed a little too fast.

"I think you trust Skeet to much." I tried to smile and laugh, but my throat was closing up.

"What do you mean? He's my ally, I have to trust him." I hoped he would back off; I guess that was too much to hope for.

"No. I don't think you can see him as the enemy anymore. I saw you hug. What happens when I'm not there to protect you anymore?" He was beginning to yell. I did my best to look innocent, but really he was begging to make me mad.

"That won't happen! I'll be dead the first day! Tell Katniss I'm sorry, ok?" His eyes grew sad and hurt. I felt bad for snapping like that, but I was glad he'd heard the words.

"Gale Hawthorne!" A cheery voice sang from the hallway. He looked about to tell me I'd live longer, but left without another word. When he was gone I curled up in a ball, like I used to do when I was younger, but now there is no one to stroke my hair.

About 20 minutes later, I'm called in. I walk out to the hallway, and follow the freaky woman to the gym. The gamemakers are sitting at their table; they are drunk, very drunk. I go to the wrestling rink, and a few of them look up men I flip the assistant. I'm given a larger a opponent, whom I pressure point into darkness. I knock out a few more people, but the game makers are only paying attention to their lunch.

I decide to get their attention. I climbed onto the knot tying stations hang man's post. I balance then leap onto their table. I scatter their notes and drinks. A few of them look out ranged. I sweetly looked into their eyes, each one of them separately, and kindly ask, "Why are you ignoring me?" They gave looks as if I was mocking them. I decided it was sympathy time. I pressed a nerve on my back and tears started spilling out of my eyes. I made crying sounds, and someone cam in to help me off the table.

I was about to leave, but I turned and realized, I DIDN'T WANT TO LOOK WEAK! I spun and darted to knife throwing. I grabbed a knife and sprinted over to the table. I figured a table would collapse the same way a person would. In a moment I had there table on the ground, and I was standing in the middle with a smile on my tear stained face.

"Thank you Primrose, you may go." I nodded and ran out.

**I hope this wasn't to Katniss-y. I'm sorry for the wait, I've actually been writing this slowly for about 4 days; mild writers block. **


	10. Prep

I skipped into the elevator, and laughed as I wiped my 'fake' tears off my face. The elevator shot up, and I closed my eyes, and felt like I was flying. I wouldn't even have noticed the doors open, had it not been for Gale waiting for me by the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with an expression of deep concern. I smiled and answered.

"Nothing." I started walking toward a small lounge. I was beaming and didn't want to be all lonely in my room.

"So, how'd your session go?" I knew he was still annoyed from earlier, but I didn't care.

"Fine, I guess, I mean nothing special. What about you?" He just shrugged as we reached the lounge. I plopped down on the couch, and used the little box thing to turn the television on. A show about cake decorating came on. "Oh, I love those cakes. You know like the ones in the bakery shop window? I used to love to just stare at them and I remember thinking they must have been created by magic." I watched a man swirl so many colors together it made my head spin. I just sat and watched until I was called to dinner. I didn't even notice Gale leave.

I headed into the dining room. Everybody else was already there. I took my seat, and put some red jello-o on my plate. It was very quiet. I just served my self everything I could reach except this big bowl of slop with a lot of chunks floating in it.

"So how was training?" Cinna asked. Gale gave another shrug.

"Alright." I answered more politely.

"What scores do you think?" Haymitch said this a bit too loud, and I could tell he was drunk.

"Something low, like our tributes always get." Gale said giving Haymitch a sideways glance.

"Um, I think like a 5." I answered nonchalantly. Haymitch makes a face, but I can't identify the emotion.

"That would be a perfectly fine score, Primrose." Portia tells me and I nod.

After dinner everyone headed to a larger lounge, and we sat to get our scores. The brutish boy from two gets a 10. All the careers pull nice scores. Everybody else between a 3 and 8. Skeet gets a 9. Pretty impressive, but I don't dare glance at Gale. Rue gets a 7. Then after her district partner, my face is flashing with a 7 under it as well. A 7! Yes! I don' t get up to cheer or brag however since Gale was up next. If Gale didn't get a 9, the internal competition between him and Skeet wouldn't ever end. His face appears and his score is a…9! Yes! They're equal! I let out a sigh of relief.

I got some pats on the back, Gale got more, but we weren't that spectacular. I headed to my room, and, for the first time in a while, had a good dream.

_Beep beep beep beep be-_

I slammed my hand onto my alarm. It was 9, a little late for a tribute, but I guess I deserved it. I headed to the dining room, and found only Effie.

"Come on eat. We have a lot to get done." I snag a star fruit and was dragged off to a ballroom by Effie.

I was given a light yellow ball gown, that pooled around my ankles. "Um, Effie? This dress is too long." I gave her a questioning look and she just laughed.

"Put on your shoes, silly girl." I looked down at the several inches of fabric on the ground, and wondered what kind of shoes could lift me that much. She set down a pair of high heels. I'd never worn high heels, but they looked painful. These were about 4inches tall and sure enough when I stepped into them, the dress just barely grazed the floor.

The next few hours were hard work, but I managed to complete every task Effie threw at me. By lunch my feet ached, but I kind of enjoyed being a lot taller than usual.

I had lunch then headed to Haymitch. He had a very easy time helping me with my pitiful/sweet act. I answered his questions with ease and he dismissed me early.

I headed back to my room and took a long shower. I stood under the water and imagined what it must be like to live here. Were you are never hungry, or cold, or without proper clothes, or threatened with brutal laws. I think it would be a lot better if my family lived here, but still District 12 had a certain effect no other place will ever have. It of course is the only place that feels like, like home.

After my shower, Cinna came too my door and took me to a small styling room. My prep team touched up my face and legs for hair then helped me into a vile bath. I had to sit in it for almost an hour! It smelled gross, but I knew I shouldn't complain. After they let me out and scrubbed the goop off me with scrub brushes (very rough ones), they started on my make-up and nails. They cleared my face of all features before applying darker stuff to bring them back out. After about 45minutes they started whispering and giggling in a circle before deciding to fetch Cinna.

Sorry this was kind of an in between chapter. The next one will be the interviews. Oh, I can't believe how close we are to the games. Sorry I've been well absent from this story. Do you guys think I should keep the arena the same as the book or change it?


	11. Interviews

I sat in wait, as my stylist came in. He was holding a bag that I guessed contained my dress. I stood as he came in, but he just set the dress aside, and walked over to me. He added touches of eyeliner, and powder to my face. He used a hot stick thing to make my hair curly and soft. He positioned some kind of head band on my head. I can't see it, he had me turned away from the mirror.

After about twenty minutes he steped back to admire his work, he nodded.

"Smile." He said. I did so, and he grinned as well. "I think you're ready." I felt as if I'd just been accepted into the capitol.

He walks over and unzips the bag. I close my eyes, and he helps me into the dress. It's heavy on my shoulders, and my hands drifted to the skirt. It felt…bumpy? "Open your eyes." He commanded. I did so, and my mouth opened with excitement. The dress fell to the floor. The skirt was covered with gems. They were arranged in such a way, that it appeared as if there was a smoldering heart in it's center. I ran my fingers along the gems, and across the tiara on my head. I looked stunning. "Girl with a heart of fire, right?"

"Of course, thank you Cinna." He nodded, and took my hand. He led me out of the room and to my room. I go inside to grab the pin Madge gave me at my goodbyes. He took me to the elevator, and I followed an attendant to the large room with the stage. This is the place of the interviews.

I wait backstage, and Gale comes up. I look at him. He was in an orange shirt and had something in his eyes to make them sparkle.

"Hi, are you scared?" I was trying to strike up a conversation.

"Nice dress." He spat it at me. I was hoping it was the pressure of the night, and not me that made him act this way. Skeet comes through a door, and he catches me in an embrace. I knew Gale was drilling holes in the back of my skull, but I ignored him.

"You look amazing." He told me.

"You look very handsome." He was in a red tuxedo.

"I think I look ridicules." He smiled and I giggled. A woman, probably the director, started calling for us to line up. I hadn't seen Rue, but I figured she was there. I took my spot in front of Gale, and we began to walk onto the stage. I held my breath as the light hit me in the face, and the screams found my eardrums. For a moment, I felt nothing, no emotion, no temperature, no nothing.

Then, the fear hit me all at once, and I'm thankful Gale was there to catch me. I don't think the audience notices my stumble, but I feel as if I've blown the whole night. The back of my neck starts to sweat and my chest gets tight. I was thankful for the low heels I was in. I made it to my chair without falling.

I turned my hands over in lap, and I wasn't paying attention until Skeet got up. He played it likable and got a few laughs, but he wasn't spectacular. I zone out again, and look at the strange fashions in the capitol. I see one woman with enormous orange cat ears, and I think of Buttercup. I hope Katniss is taking care of him.

Rue got called. She was dress like an angel, with wings and all. She didn't play it cute like I thought she would.

"So Rue, what do you think is your strongest attribute?"

"I'm very fast. If they can't catch me they can't kill me." I could only hope I wouldn't slow her down. She takes a seat and Thresh goes up.

. He plays it stone hard and confident.

I don't realize until his buzzer goes off that I'm up next. My heart starts to hammer my ribs again, and I stand to walk to center stage. I don't even remember walking over, only getting up, and arriving.

"Hello Primrose. So I think we'd all like to know why you wanted to come?" Oh right, that was my excuse to save Katniss. Well, time to play it for all it's worth.

"I wanted to prove everyone wrong. About me, I mean. That I'm different. I'm not the underfed twig I appear. I'm as strong as any one of these tributes." The words flowed easily and I didn't realize what I was saying until I'd said it.

"That certainly is different. How about your sister crying at the reaping?" This angered me. She was so strong.

"She, she uh, she really wanted to go as well. She is 16. We don't have a lot of money; winning these games would change everything."

"Don't your parents work?" A lot of people from the audience nodded. Time to pull out my fake tears.

"Well, my father was killed when I was 7. In a mine explosion, my mother can't force herself into the mines anymore. We have other ways of getting food and money however." I wish he'd change the subject; I can't get Katniss arrested. I glanced to Gale and his eyes had a warning look. I made my eyes get teary, and I pretended to wipe my eyes.

"What's wrong Primrose?" I wanted to laugh.

"It's just a touchy subject. I'm going to win these games for my family." Lots of aaahs, for that one.

"How will you do that?" I knew he was trying to help me, and I was grateful

"Just remember one thing; don't judge a book by it's cover." I left the audience in a trance for a moment before breaking the silence. "I mean look at this amazing dress!" I spin around and my hair fliped out. I smiled the biggest smile I could muster and my buzzer went off. Gale got up.

He played it mysterious, and his eyes glittered when he smiled. He held his head in a way that made him look like he had a broken neck, but lots of girls screamed, so I guess it's another fad there.

**Sorry these are so spaced out. I'm juggling this and my SYOT, plus I'm beta-ing my sisters. I know I did this to myself, but I really love writing. Sports are almost over for me though, so then I'll have more time. Tell me what you thought! Any suggestions?**


	12. Another Chapter

After the Interviews, Gale and I are taken back to the training center. We both did pretty good. Cinna tells me, I was very sweet. He says Gale will get a lot of female sponsors. I think about Katniss, what did she think of us?

Tomorrow, I enter the arena. I could be dead within the next 24hours, or sooner. I know this will test me. I hope Skeet stays with me until the end.

When we arrive back at the training center, I go back up to my room, and shed the dress. I sit in the bath tub with my eyes closed. I imagine I'm at home, and nothing is coming for me except school tomorrow. Then honeysuckle perfume sprays into my face, and I open my eyes. The white hues of the bathroom sting my eyes, and tears make lines on my face. I stay in the bathtub until the water gets cold and I begin to shiver. I get out, and slip a flannel night gown over my head. I climb into bed around 11.

In the morning, Effie bangs on my door around 6, and I pry my eyes open. I feel like the air has turned to glue, and I'm in a dream. I wipe my face with icy water, and my head clears a little.

I walk to breakfast, and find an open bar of food, with nobody in the room. No attendants, Gales not there either. Effie walks in, and sends me back to my room to get dressed. I put my reaping cloths back on, and pin the bird pin to my chest.

I walk to the door, and take one last look around the room. My eyes are wet, but I won't let myself cry. I leave the room, and walk to the elevator. Haymitch, and Effie wait there for me. I give Effie a hug, and she whispers good luck in my ear. I shake Haymitch's hand, but jump into his arms anyway.

I take a step back from him and ask, "Any last advice?"

"Stay away from the cornucopia. And, Stay Alive." He is dead serious, and I can only nod because my throat is closing up. I step into the elevator, were twin helicopters wait on the roof. Mine actually has a large heart painted onto it. I walk over to it, and step onto the ladder. I freeze in place, and I'm taken up through a hatch. The motor fires up, and a woman with rubber gloves pulls my arm from the ladder, she explains what the trackers for, and sticks a long needle into my forearm. The tracker makes a bump on my skin, and I have a bruise in minutes.

They put me in a room to wait. Cinna walks in a few moments later, and takes a seat on the couch next to me. He orders some food, and I eat without tasting it. I hold his hand and stare out the window. When the windows begin to black out I get up and throw myself at the window, beating my fists on the windows, and screaming. I topple a table, and start to cry. I scream _monsters,_ until a needle stabs into my hip.


	13. Let the Games begin

_ I run, and keep running. It's dark ahead, and I can't see a thing. I try to stop, but I'm pushed down. I have a feeling of darkness seeping into my mind, and my body. I feel cold, like I'm dying. _

_ "Katniss! Katniss help me! I need you!" She appears before me, and whispers to me._

_ "No Prim, I can't. You're alone now. Alone forever." She fades, and tears leak from my eyes"_

"Primrose, wake up. You're dreaming."

_"Katniss! _Huh, what?" My eyes blink open, and there's someone standing over me with a light. "Where? What happened?"

"You were tranquilized Prim. Do you remember that?" Cinna looks very worried, and I still can't locate were I am.

"No, were am I?" I try to get up, but my wrists are attached to the stretcher I'm on. "Let me get up."

"This should clear your head." The man sprays something up my nose, and what happened comes back to me.

"Ok, ok I remember. I freaked out and then you knocked me out. This is the…stockyard. I mean Launch room, right?"

"Yes, Primrose. Very good, good luck and goodbye." He left, and Cinna handed me a pile of clothes with some boots on top. I put on a short sleeved forest green shirt, and some tan pants that were a tad loose on my legs but fit right on the waist band. I pull the boots up over the pants. They are very supportive, and solid, they meld to my feet quickly. I put on the black jacket with a hood. The jacket hangs to my knees.

"So, what'd you think?" I slowly spin in a circle, as he takes it all in. He grabs the jacket, and feels the inside.

"Mmm, heat reflective, expect some cold nights." He looks to my boots, nods, "Expect some uneven terrain. I would say forest, or possibly dessert." I nod. "Now, I took this off you interview dress. It's your token, right?" He pulls out the little mockingjay pin, and I nod as he pins it to my shirt.

"Now, it's almost time for launch. I believe in you, Primrose. He walks me over to the metal plate, and I throw my arms around his neck and try not to cry. He hugs me for a moment, before setting me on the metal plate. He holds my hand until the plate begins to rise. "Good luck." Are the last words I hear before entering darkness.

I feel a breeze, and see grass when my head gets above ground level. The cornucopia is in the middle of the field. My plate clicks into place, and Claudius Templesmith's voice booms from above.

"Ladies and Gentleman let the 74th hunger games begin!" I am required to wait 1 minute before I go running away from the bloodbath that is about to occur. To my left is a field with long stalks of something yellowish colored? There must be food in there. I look down and notice a utility blade, only about 3inches long, but I might need it. I position my hand just above it, and poise my feet to run.

_Goooong!_

I close my hand on the blade and take off for the fields. I make it without notice, but my mind instantly goes to Gale, and Skeet. They could both be dead right now. I know Katniss is watching, because she has to know about Gale, and needs to know about me. I walk until I find a plant I know to be edible. I cut a few stalks of it, but don't dare eat it yet. My next goal: water.

I hear a footstep, and turn around a second too late. Strong hands clasp over my mouth, and spin me. I'm looking into Skeet's emerald eyes. He has an orange backpack slung across his back, and a short sword in his hand.

**Once again, I'm so sorry. This took like months. I've been really busy lately I'm sorry. I'll try to update next week end. It really helps when you guys message me to remind me. Thanks you guys! **


	14. Who's Alive?

"My gosh! You scared me! We have to try and find Gale." I shake my head and try to clear my mind.

"Sorry, sorry. Things don't look too good out there. I wanted to go in closer, but someone got decapitated right in front of me so I turned and bolted out of there."

"But, you didn't…_kill _anyone, right?" His eyes fall, and he puts out his hand to me.

"I, I had to fight my way out, Prim." I look to the blood on the edge of his sword and cover my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. "but it's not like I wanted to. Come on let's find some water." I refuse to take his hand, but follow him anyway. _How could Skeet do that? He seemed so light and nice. _ I want to cry, and run away from him, but I know he isn't the only one who probably killed someone today.

Suddenly my mind turns to Gale. _What if he killed someone? What if he's dead? _I begin to walk a little faster, and trip over my own two feet when the first cannon goes off. I count 10 booms. There are only 14 of us left. It can't have been more than an hour and 10 children are already dead.

I walk even faster having a sudden need to be as far away from the cornucopia as possible. I pass Skeet, and I can feel him looking at the back of my head trying to my mind. I try to clear my head and try to remember what Katniss taught me about finding water.

As twilight began to creep up on us, and still no sign of water, Skeet grabs my shoulder, "Can we rest? We must've gone nearly 2 miles by now."

"For a few minutes I suppose." We sit down, and I'm shocked at how thick the towering grasses are from the ground. When, I'm standing I can just barely see over the grasses, but they never seem this thick.

"You want to find out what's in this backpack?" I nod. He opens it and begin to lay out it's contents: a compact sleeping bag, a bottle of iodine, a box of matches, a tube of crackers, a package of dried beef strips, a coil or wire, a pair of sunglasses, and an empty water bottle.

"Wow, you did a good job."

"Thanks. Now where are we supposed to sleep tonight?"

"I don't know, I suppose we should look for a…bush or something?"

"I suppose we should keep walking."

"Yeah we need to find some water for that bottle of yours." With that we stand up and keep going. The foliage gets a bit thicker as we go farther in. Large rocks litter the ground, and blend in with the grass.

After about an hour, it grew chilly, I pull my jacket tighter around my arms and put my hood up. I hope it doesn't get much colder. We can't build a fire in this field without setting the whole thing a blaze. I start to breathe a little heavier and see my breath in front of me. Skeet puts his arm around me, and we end up walking a little slower. I almost forget my situation.

I'm forced back to reality when the anthem plays and I eagerly turn around to look at the screen in the sky. The girl from 3 appears. I guess all the tributes from 1and 2 made it. Both from 4, along with the 5boy, 7girl, both from eight, Skeet's district partner, and both from 10 appear on the screen. Then the seal appears, and I half smile because Gale, and Rue have made it through the bloodbath, but I can't help imagining a horrid death for all those kids.

"Well we better get moving." Skeet turns and starts to walk away. My mouth falls open at how untouched by the death of his district partner. I follow behind him too scared to ask. She was older than him. 17 I think. She had darker hair, and dark eyes. She was much paler than him, but not quite as skinny. "Her name was Lina. I didn't know her, but she seemed like a good enough fighter. I didn't expect to lose my last piece of home so soon." This sudden outpouring of emotion shocked me. I just nodded, and he kept talking. "She only spoke to my once; to tell me to stay away from her during training. She thought she had a chance. I knew she did" I can tell he has tears in his eyes, but I don't dare turn to look at him. He stops talking after that, and we walk in silence.

"I think we need to get some sleep." I say, and he nods. He pulls the sleeping bag out of his bag, and we both fit into it with a little space negotiation. "Do you want the first watch?"

"I'll take it. You get some sleep."

"Wake me when you get too tired to stay awake."

"Ok." I drift off to sleep and have a horrible dream about Gale stabbing Lina. I jolt awake, and find the sun is lingering on the horizon.

"Why didn't you wake me before now?" I turn to Skeet, and he is smiling. I shrink away from him, and he just props his head up on his hand.

"You're so peaceful when you sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, sleep now and I'll keep watch." He closes his eyes, but I doubt he gets any sleep. When the sun is fully visible, I squirm out of the sleeping bag, and wander a few feet away. I thorny bush I've seen before grows strongly before me. I've seen this in the woods surrounding district 12. The few times I've gone with Katniss during the winter to help her gather, we always cut these bushes roots.

I begin to work my knife into the ground and get a few roots up before I realize how much easier it's getting. The soil is much softer farther down. I put my hand to it and find it moist. I look around frantically and realize there must be water under the ground or something.

**Thanks for reading! I'm happy I got to write this. Now you now everyone from their small group made it. Yes, Skeet does has the Katniss would have had. In ****The Hunger Games**** Katniss struggles with the district 9 boy. Well if there's no Katniss he would have gotten it. **


	15. An Encouter

"Skeet! Skeet! Wake up!" I stab the ground and pull the knife back. I'm rewarded with a trickle of muddy water.

"Huh, what? What's happening?" He grabs his sword and dashes over. "Is that what I think it is?" I nod and stare at it. I pull the knife out of the hole, and Skeet stabs the ground with his sword. The ground is gushing water, and I stab the ground around the source. I create a shallow trench and it fills with water. I run back to the sleeping bag and retrieve the water bottle from the backpack. I head back over to Skeet. I dip the bottle and fill it with water. "We can't drink that. It's gross." Skeet pulls back in disgust.

"If we could filter it through something, something like...fabric! Give me your shirt." He looks at me.

"but what will we filter it into?" I look down.

"Um, our mouths?" He shakes his head. He grabs some stalks of thick grass and slices them free with his sword. I watch as he arranges them on the ground, and soon has a mat to show for it. "You're brilliant Skeet! Where'd you learn that?"

"A friend back home taught me the weaving pattern, and I learned about some tricks during training. I think I can turn this into a bowl". He fetches more grass and soon wove the mat into a shallow bowl. "I think that'll hold water." He pours some water into it. A few drops escape, but most of it stays in the bowl. I can't help but hug him.

He removes his shirt, and we filter the water to a relativity clean state. It could be better, but we are fairly certain it is drinkable. I take a gulp, and my dry throat aches. I can taste the dirt, but it seems safe so I take another gulp from the bowl. Skeet takes a gulp, and empties the bowl.

Skeet constructs another bowl while I filter, and we drink water until we're full. We fill the bottle with clean water, and pack our little settlement up.

"Well, now what?" I turn to ask Skeet.

"I suppose we should reconstruct our pack." Skeet says with a smile. So he didn't want Gale dead after all, or maybe he was worried about Rue.

"Sounds good. Where do you think she-, they are?" I try to hide my blush. My thoughts have a funny way of getting out of my head some times.

"I think they are in the forest section on the other side." He draws out the word 'they' and I blush even more.

"We have to cross the entire arena!" He nods and begins to walk. "but that's so far! Why can't we just cross the field?"

He stops to stare at me. "Do you want to die?" I'm taken aback by this sudden intensity.

"N-No. I just want to find Gale and Rue. What's wrong?" He looks back forward.

"Sorry. I was thinking about-" He trails off and picks up the pace. I chase after him, and soon we are race-walking forward.

"Thinking about what?" A stick brakes and we stare into the face of the large dark skinned boy from district 11. "Skeet, that's Rue's district partner." He doesn't look in the mood to talk with us, and I tighten my grip on my utility knife. I feel Skeet tense up as Thresh stands and comes closer. He's so tall; he towers at least 6 feet tall.

"I'm sorry kids. He pulls a short knife from his belt, and I nearly scream. He's going to kill us. He's too powerful for us. I step away from Skeet, and instinctively balance on the balls of my feet. Skeet has his sword in his hand, but his arm is limp by his side. His eyes wide with terror. The large boy sees this too, and runs forward. I knock Skeet out of the way, and step to the side. Skeet is making a wimp-like choking sound, and I fear he's hurt.

The boy turns on us. He steps forward to push me out of the way. I can tell he doesn't want to kill me, but I guess Skeet seems a threat.

Suddenly, time seems to slow. I wrap my hands around the boys wrist and twist it, tossing myself out of the way as he staggers off to the side. I'm on him, he looks surprised. I drive my little knife into his shoulder in just the right spot. His arm stops flailing, and falls to his side. I wrap my other arm around his neck, and help gravity force him to the ground. I try to stab the pressure points in his back, but his clothes are too thick. I jab him again near his neck, and he grunts. He regains his feet and stands with me still latched to his back. He throws me off, and I land hard on my stomach. I hear him head towards Skeet. I force myself up, ignoring the pain in my arm. Skeet seems to be out of his trance, and swings his sword at the boy. Skeet cuts up the boy's jacket, and I see dark red liquid stains his shirt. I run forward and stab my knife into the boy's back. Skeet falls to the ground. His eyes are open, but he seems on the verge of unconsciousness. The boy stumbles back, and I narrowly avoid him falling on me. I rip the shredded jacket from the boy. He's not dead, but I'm not pulling my knife out.

I run over to Skeet. I see his arm is sliced up, but nothing fatal. I see the large boy's knife, and slip it into my belt.

"Skeet, get up. We have to move. He climbs unsteadily to his feet, and we run as fast as he can manage without falling. It's a miracle Skeet still wears the pack, and holds his short sword. I try to speed up a few times, but Skeet seems to be getting tired and slowing down. I spot a large rock, and lead him over to it. He collapses as soon as we get there, and I shred the boy's jacket to bandage Skeet's wounds. When I have the bleeding under control, I address my arm. My wrist is swollen and scraped. I guess a small fracture, and wrap my wrist and hand to brace the wound. I should try to set the bone back, but I'm not strong enough. I need my mother.

Tears come to my eyes at the thought. Images of the boy come to my mind. I should be dead. I shouldn't have survived that encounter. A skinny twelve year old doesn't stand a chance against a strong boy who really should be considered a man.

I watch the sun climb to the center of the sky before Skeet wakes up.

"What happened? Prim? Are you ok? What the hell happened?" His eyes roll forward, and he looks horribly pale.

"The district 11 boy attacked us. Do you remember?" He nods, but has a confused expression.

"How did we escape? Is he dead?" Skeet looks at me with confusion and fear. "Are we dead?" He asks.

"No. We're alive. I pressure pointed him... with my knife. Your arm is wrapped with his jacket. He's alive though." Skeet looked at his arm.

"Oh, you're really good at bandages and stuff. I didn't know you were such a skilled fighter." A blush revisits my face.

"Thanks, I didn't know either. I guess it's just natural. I could have killed him."

"That's OK. It's only day 2. Nothing bad will happen until tomorrow." "Good. You need to rest. You lost a lot of blood." I put my hand to his face, and it comes away cold. I zip his jacket, and lay out the sleeping bag. I order him onto it, and he tries to resist without prevail. We end up eating a third of our beef strips, and drain our water supply. I stab the ground to try and find more, but my entire right arm is causing red dots to cloud my vision.

As the sun begins to settle down over the horizon I can almost feel the fear creeping back into my mind. We got lucky today. Tomorrow, we will make it across the arena to find Gale and Rue. I drift off to sleep praying for their safety. The anthem plays and the seal appears. No one has died today. Thank God.

In the morning, I reach my hand out to feel for Skeet and feel nothing.

"Oh. Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" He has the water bowls out and he's filtering the water through his shirt again. It must be getting terribly filthy.

"Don't make fun of me. I have the sense to sleep at night. Wait. Did you stay up all night?" I realize I never asked about a guard schedule last night.

"Yeah, but I figured you needed to sleep since I napped most of the day." He shrugs with a wince, and takes a swig of the filtered water.

"But you weren't napping! You were passed out from blood loss! What is wrong with you! Do you want to die!" He looks at me with sadness at first, but then he smiles.

"I said the very same thing to you yesterday, remember?" I do remember, but I'd rather not. Skeet had flashed a different side of himself, a more responsible side.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry I freaked out." I don't want to make any enemies.

"No problem, you're obviously stressed out. You really are just like my Mom." I look at him with a look of disturbance. "You just seem to care about the little things more than anyone else. My mom... used to love to watch the sunset. She'd sing to me and comb my hair; well that was before she got sick." He looks at me with glassy eyes, and I take his hand.

"Win. Go home to her. It'll be OK." He just nods, and I know he wants to drop it. "Do we have enough water to get moving?" He just nods again, and I pack up our sleeping bag. We begin to trek forward.

After about an hour of walking, the grass thins and trees become a regular appearance. I whip my head to the side as I hear a scream from about 100 yards away. I start to turn.

"Skeet? What do we do?"

**So major cliff hanger I know. Do you guys think I should introduce another character? If you do, who should it be? Any personality ideas? Please make sure they're not dead. Did you guys like this chapter? I forgot how much I love this story.**


	16. The New Girl

"Uh, I don't know. Let's get closer." I put a hand on his chest.

"Let me go first. I'm quieter." He nods and I walk on my toes a few yards and peer through the grass. I don't see anything, so I wave Skeet forward. I continue as he tries to follow me. I nearly trip over a rock. I freeze, and I realize I can no longer hear Skeet's breathing behind me. I turn abruptly to see a tall girl with short choppy blonde hair. She has her arm around Skeet's neck, and a knife against his throat. "Wait! We know how to get water! We could team up! I'm a... I'm a good fighter."

"Yeah, I can tell by how beat up you too are. Did my girly cry for help freak you out?" She has a level voice. It is a surprise she could emit the sound we heard. "You say you can get water? How?" She relaxes her grip on Skeet, but one look at his face says it wasn't much.

"Let him go." I try to sound brave and sure of myself, but my voice cracks.

"No, I'm good. I am getting pretty thirsty though." She taps her foot. I drop my knife and hold my hands up.

"I'm not going to attack you when you release him. You can join us." _Boom! _A cannon goes off. "District 11." I whisper under my breath.

"What'd you say?" She seems intrigued now.

"An 18 year old we, um attacked earlier. I'm sure it was him who just died.

"Huh, so you can hold your own. How can I know you're not lying?" She squints her eyes and tightens her grip on Skeet's neck again.

"I have his knife." I point to the knife on the ground.

"Okay. I'll let you live, if you agree to feed me."

"Agreed." She releases Skeet, and he falls to the ground.

"When's lunch?" She takes a few steps away from him.

"I'd like to know who you are first. I'm Prim. His name's Skeet." I hold out my hand and she just looks at me.

"I don't like to be touched. I'm Naydine, District 6." She seems uncomfortable.

"We had two more people set up to join this pack. We're going to find them now." I turn away from her, and begin to walk.

"That's a lot of people, as many as the careers. I bet we could take them." She's looking to the sky as if the key to winning is up there.

"Whoa, we can't try to fight the careers! Are you insane?" I'm looking at her in shock.

"Perhaps." She begins to walk and call something out behind her that I'm not actually listening to.

"Skeet, this chick is crazy. She's dangerous." I whisper to him so Naydine can't hear.

"What ever, she can fight our battles for awhile. Then, when it gets down to the end we can kill her at night." My stomach twists and a horrible thought crosses my mind. _Naydine won't be the only one he'll need to kill to get out of here. _I try to shake it from my head, but it persists.

"Okay, I'm starving. Feed me now." Naydine crosses her arms over her chest, and Skeet nods. I give him a questioning look. Until now, I thought I had priority over the new girl. I begin to gather roots. Soon we have a meager supply of roots and plants. "That's it? Wow, no wonder you two are so tiny." She rolls her eyes and I feel insulted. She eats almost all of our food and I'm still hungry when we start to walk again.

We continue until the sun sags lower in the sky and Skeet suggests we stop for the night. I put out the sleeping bag, and Skeet climbs in. Naydine crawls in beside him, and I feel uncomfortable.

"I, uh, I guess I'll take the first watch." I take a seat a few feet away from them. Time seems to pass in slow motion as I watch her tuck her head into the crook of his arm, and smile in her sleep. I try to busy myself, but there isn't much to do. Soon, the anthem plays and Thresh appears in the sky. I wonder if Rue will miss him. He seemed so strong. I could never believe harmless little killed a man.

When the moon shines high overhead, my eyelids begin to droop. A cannon wakes me up, and I decide it's Skeet's turn. I don't trust Naydine on our first night together. I shake him awake, and he stares at me like he's in a dream. I snap my fingers in front of him and he finally becomes alert. He looks to Naydine fast asleep beside him. He looks at me for an answer. I put my hands beside my cheek and curl up on the ground in answer.

When I wake, the sun shines bright and my face is hot. Skeet is filtering water and Naydine is chugging it down. He sees me and tries to take the bowl before she empties it, but I'm forced to wait another couple of minutes. Soon we are up and moving again. Naydine goes ahead as if she were in charge of our little group. I hang back with Skeet and he takes my hand. I feel a hot blush spread into my sun stained cheeks, and I have to restrain a giggle.

**Terribly sorry this took so long. I've been trying to write it for awhile, but I had mild writer's block. Tell what you think of Naydine. Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
